Super Smash Bros Ultimate: The Coveted Spotlight
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Fake reveal trailer for the game. Part 1 of the Assist Trophy Promotion series. The Spirits have been targeted, being changed into something else... but with a result like this, what exactly is the purpose? This new fighter's not complaining, though.


**Vile: *glides in on a small paraglider* Hey guys, did you miss me? It's been a while since I made any Smash trailers, so I figured I'd start the new year's batch with something... interesting. But before I do, one quick thing. *presses a button* There. Flame shield activated, because some of you guys might not like what I decided to actually do. Enjoy either way, folks!**

* * *

Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: The Coveted Spotlight

Heavy footsteps were heard as lights began to illuminate a large room. The walls of the room were lined by numerous glowing images of characters, some of which were floating around trophies enclosed in domes. A white-clad foot slowly wandered into the room, followed by a black-clad foot attached to the same body, its steps heavy and lumbering. Stopping in the middle of the room, the figure looked around, as if trying to scan all the trophies through the obscuration. Its single visible eye blinked before it held up its hands, conjuring two orbs of energy, one white, one black… then it slammed them together, causing the two energies to react and become unstable. Then, it let the orb simply hover as it suddenly fired multiple beams of light and dark energy, the beams striking several of the images while the rest simply flew out of the room. The creature simply watched silently as the struck images morphed into orbs of energy, flying out of the room…

*Diamond City*

The sound of a familiar motorcycle announced the presence of Wario as he drove across the streets, heading back to his company, WarioWare Inc. He had the dexterity to pick his nose while driving flawlessly (albeit very fast), but a flash of light overhead caused him to look up, actually making him screech his bike to a stop, knocking away a Goomba as he did. Holding his hand to his eyes, he squinted to see a strange object falling out of the sky… and crashing right into the WarioWare building. Wario yelped before speeding down the road once more, intent on seeing what happened.

Inside the building, within the actual WarioWare stage, Yoshi, Kirby, and Wolf were in the middle of a random battle, Wolf rolling his eye when a "Sidestep!" microgame started, but as the arrows flew up from the background, a twinkle appeared in the sky, getting the fighters' attention (Yoshi being the only one in the safe zone while Wolf and Kirby were out of range). The arrows fell, and so did a ball of energy directly within the safe gap, making Yoshi freak out as the orb slammed into him, sending him clear off the screen in a KO. Wolf and Kirby looked confused, but as the microgame ended and they were labeled the winners, the same symbol appeared over the light, which receded as a figure within stood up. Wario barged in just as this happened, scratching his head. "Heh heh heh heh…" A smarmy laugh was heard as a long, orange-shoed foot in black pants stomped the ground. One gloved hand pulled on a purple collar while another snapped its fingers, and a spotlight illuminated the very tall figure, who looked up from under his purple cap before pointing at his opponents with a grin.

* * *

 **CHARACTER SPLASH: WALUIGI SNEAKS INTO SMASH!**

* * *

*Gameplay Footage* *Music: Remix of Greenhorn Ruins from Wario World*

Waluigi landed on WarioWare Inc., but this time he wasn't holding his tennis racket, merely adjusting his collar again. He rushed at Wario, shielding his Side Tilt, before kicking him twice and going into a flurry of kicks, knocking him away with one last boot. That said, as Kirby approached, Waluigi pulled out that trusty tennis racket, charging up before smacking the pink puff with a nasty slice. He put that racket to continued use by jumping up while tossing up a tennis ball, smacking it across a new stage to bean Wolf while he was trying to recover. Laughing like he had just been summoned from an Assist Trophy, this ultimately let him be ambushed by a recovering Wario, who Forward Smashed him clean to the other side of the stage.

*Trailer Footage*

Waluigi bounced along the ground from the impact, Wario stomping toward him with a pissed-off look on his face. The purple-clad plumber slowly stood up to face his partner in sneakiness… only for his eyes to look incredibly confused, looking around like he had no idea what he was doing. Seeing the angry Wario bearing down on him caused Waluigi to freak out, but Wario's approach was halted when a portal tore itself open in space beside them. From out of the portal, an insane laugh was heard before, in a split-second, Crazy Hand shot out of it, startling the two of them. The erratic hand slowly lowered itself in front of Waluigi, examining him with his nonexistent eyes, the poor guy looking incredibly nervous (as did Wario). Eventually, though, Crazy Hand snapped his fingers, and another portal opened up behind Waluigi, the hand pointing at the portal three times in rapid succession. Waluigi, unsure what to think, at least understood what the hand was saying and nodded, leaping into the portal without hesitation. Another laugh came from Crazy Hand, but rather than his insane cackle, it was more of a simple giggle; one of genuine mirth, as his view stayed locked on the now-zooming-in portal…

*Gameplay Footage*

What Crazy Hand saw was little more than typical battles, with Waluigi duking it out with various characters. Waluigi gave his all as he put those legs to good use, striking R.O.B. with a quick sweep before knocking it away with a powerful roundhouse kick, only to then chase after it with a dash, start spinning on one foot, and hold his leg out for more kicks. Even in the air he did this, intercepting a jumping Diddy Kong before turning around and double-kicking a sneaky Lucas. A stray Charge Shot from Samus knocked him off the stage, but Waluigi did another powerful spin, enough to make a small tornado around him, before he began swimming in mid-air, using it to recover. As he scaled a completely different ledge, he leapt higher up, just in time to see Falco in mid-air, and out of seemingly nowhere, Waluigi pulled out a purple thorny whip and lashed him from the short distance away. The same purple brambles then shot up all around him, causing Donkey Kong to slam his fists into a wall of thorns, doing nothing to Waluigi and damaging himself in the process.

When Waluigi was next seen, however, he looked… different. No longer wearing his typical outfit, he now wore a dark khaki shirt, black pants with a white belt, the same orange shoes, a long purple trenchcoat, and a snazzy purple fedora with his usual inverted L on it. Despite this detective-styled outfit, it didn't change how he fought, giving a two-handed slam to Pikachu in mid-air. Even the brambles were used again, in mid-air, causing Waluigi to crash down onto Mario for a big hit. Seeing a group of fighters, Waluigi pulled out a strange eggplant-shaped bomb, shaking it for a while before chucking it at them. The bomb exploded into a cloud of noxious gas, and everyone within found themselves with a flower growing on their heads, increasing their damage before Waluigi ran up and gave a might stomp, knocking them all away. Eventually, charged by the Smash Ball's power, Waluigi gave another heavy stomp, knocking Peach, Bowser, and Bayonetta away and into… a dance floor, where the purple menace gained power from the Music Keys and started busting moves to music. His three opponents desperately tried to keep up, but Waluigi's moves were just too much, and with a final pose, the Music Keys unleashed a surge of musical energy that sent all three of them flying to a KO.

*Trailer Footage*

Crazy Hand watched the scene unfold from another world, seeing Waluigi look incredibly happy as he looked over his new outfit. He even got a pat on the back from Wario, who gave him a thumbs-up. Master Hand was watching the same image, his body language indicating that he wasn't too convinced, but Crazy Hand was quick to give a thumbs-up (again three times in rapid succession). The sane hand seemed to relent in what passed as a nod from him, but then it pointed somewhere else, showing Crazy Hand the visual of various other orbs of energy being scattered. This only made Crazy Hand giggle again in genuine enjoyment, rushing through a portal to one of these areas as Master Hand merely watched…

* * *

 **Smash Schematics: Waluigi**

 **Game/Series:** Wario (technically Mario, but he's grouped with Wario here)

 **Series Symbol:** Wario's signature "W".

 **Character Weight (represented by Smash Run Power weight limit):** 22 (equals: Rosalina and Luma, Zelda, Meta Knight, etc.)

 **Battle Intro:** Appears from a Wall-uigi bramble bush, leaning down, before standing up straight.

 **Victory Theme:** Wario's own victory theme, which was derived from the first level's music in Wario Land: Shake It.

 **Victory Poses**

Victory Pose 1: Spins around rapidly on one foot before tipping his hat and pointing... the wrong way, turning to point at the camera after his name appears on-screen. Taken from Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour.  
Victory Pose 2: Crosses his arms before holding out a flower to the camera. Taken from Mario Party 8.  
Victory Pose 3: Holds his fists to his sides before beating them together and holding them to the sky, a common victory pose for him.

 **Secondary Design:** Waluigi's classic look is his default costume here, but like Wario, he has a second costume: Private Eye Waluigi, a hypothetical design for if Waluigi was in the WarioWare series as a detective. This design gives Waluigi a dark khaki shirt, black pants with a white belt, the same orange shoes, a long purple trenchcoat, and a snazzy purple fedora with his usual inverted L on it.

 **Palettes (palettes alternate between classic look and Private Eye Waluigi)**

Palette 1: Default color scheme

Palette 2: Default Private Eye Waluigi

Palette 3: Blue shirt, green overalls, green hat (Luigi's color in Mario Bros.)

Palette 4: Yellow trenchcoat and hat, green pants, black shirt, green shoes

Palette 5: Red shirt, white overalls, red hat (SMB1 Fire Mario/Luigi)

Palette 6: Light blue trenchcoat and hat, dark blue pants, gray shirt, black shoes

Palette 7: Black overalls and shirt, green hat with a black space around the letter, black facemask, orange scarf (Mr. L from Super Paper Mario)

Palette 8: Pink trenchcoat and hat, purple pants, white shirt, white shoes

 **Moveset**

Standing attack: Two quick kicks that can lead into a kick flurry, like what he could do as an Assist Trophy.  
Side Tilt: A quick roundhouse kick.  
Up Tilt: Straightens his body to headbutt above himself.  
Down Tilt: Sweeps his leg out as if trying to trip someone.  
Dash attack: Slides across the ground while twirling on one foot.

Neutral Air: Spins around with a spinning kick.  
Forward Air: Lashes ahead of himself with his thorn whip from Strikers Charged. This attack can grab ledges lime Simon and Richter's whips.  
Back Air: Kicks behind him with both legs. This attack actually has some downward force behind it.  
Up Air: Hits above him with a twirling punch.  
Down Air: Slams downward with both fists while doing the splits, which can meteor opponents.

Side Smash: Gives a nasty slice with his trusty tennis racket, similar to what he does as an Assist Trophy.  
Up Smash: Uses his long legs to perform two upward-facing kicks.  
Down Smash: Gives a heavy stomp like he does as an Assist Trophy, able to even hit foes behind him with the force. This attack can meteor opponents in the air.

Grab: Merely grabs the opponent.  
Grab attack: Chops the opponent.  
Forward throw: Front-flips with the enemy before slamming them into the ground, similar to Kirby.  
Backward throw: Shoves the enemy behind him before giving them a good kick.  
Up throw: Suplexes the enemy by jumping and tornado spinning back to the ground to slam them.  
Down throw: Knocks the enemy to the ground and drops a lit Bob-Omb on them, backing off to avoid the explosion. This Bob-Omb is not as strong as the item.

Neutral Special – Sneak Bomb: Throws an eggplant bomb in an arcing pattern, which does low damage but explodes with toxic gas that causes a flower effect. Holding the button causes Waluigi to shake the bomb, which how long the gas affects its targets with the flower, but don't hold it too long or it'll explode in your hand instead.

Side Special – Service Ace: Jumps up while readying a tennis ball to smack at foes with his racket. Hitting the ball at different times in the jump sends the ball at different trajectories, speeds, and powers, with it being its strongest at the very height of your jump. Rarely, however, Waluigi may instead hit a Bob-Omb at opponents, which deals damage on par with the item regardless of how it was hit.

Up Special - Torpedo Twister: Spins fast enough to make a tornado around himself briefly, only to then use it to start swimming in mid-air. The tornado does no damage, but can push enemies away, and Waluigi's air swim is controllable until it stops.

Down Special – Wall-uigi: Surrounds himself in purple brambles, which will protect him from incoming attacks and damage anyone who comes in contact from the thorns, moreso if he uses it in midair and lands on someone. Waluigi can't move while using this, and enough damage will destroy the brambles.

 **Final Smash – Waluigi Dance Time:** Using a heavy stomp, Waluigi knocks any opponents near him onto a dance floor where he, powered up by the Music Keys from Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix, overwhelms his targets with sheer musical energy as they fail to keep up with his moves, eventually sending them flying with a big finale.

 **Taunts**

Up Taunt: Does the same pose and laugh as when he's summoned as an Assist Trophy.  
Side Taunt: Angrily stomps the ground with his foot like when he misses a shot in Mario Tennis. This does no damage, so don't mistake it for an actual attack!  
Down Taunt: Leans down before gaining the mysterious shine in his eyes from Mario Tennis.

* * *

 **Vile: *peeks up from a small fort* Hopefully my audience isn't too mad at me actually promoting Waluigi from Assist Trophy to fighter. I know he's a giant meme in the Smash community at this point, but the main reason I did his trailer is because I wanted to see what I could do with his various quirks from the different games, and I think I did pretty well with him. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me, and for those who think Waluigi should stay a meme... hey, that's your belief. I wouldn't care if he did stay unplayable in the end. I just do this stuff for fun. ;) Ja ne for now!**

 **Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
